Roses
by rocks at my window
Summary: She thought she'd be 'forever alone' this Valentine's Day. Turns out she was wrong. Valentine's Day one-shot. Jack/Kim. *New pen name - previously seek-keep-chase-beat.


**Happy Valentine's Day guys! It's Sienna! I've changed my penname… so, I'm no longer seek-keep-chase-beat.**

**Hope you all got your valentines… not me. At least not yet, anyway. Besides, I'm home sick, so we can forget about carnations or roses at school.**

**This was a really last minute thing. I really wanted to write something for V-Day and I couldn't think of anything until this idea suddenly popped into my mind.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

The blonde nearly sighed in relief as the final bell of the day rang, until she spotted the kissing couples and hand-holding. Growling in frustration and fury, she pushed her way through the throngs of duos towards her locker.

As she wormed her way through the crowd, a million thoughts raced through her mind. _Talk about forever alone. I mean, this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't broken up with Jack like a month ago. _

Yes, that was the real, prominent thing to wonder about – why _did_she break up with Jack? The brunet was an amazing guy. He cared a lot about her and probably would've sacrificed a body part to save her. In his mind, she was always the most important thing, and clouded up most of his thoughts. He was the perfect guy.

Not to mention it took them two years to finally get together.

And they broke up exactly three hundred and ninety-seven days later.

Kim couldn't believe she actually kept track of her relationship with Jack. She was just so… _infatuated_ with him. But it was a healthy sort of infatuation; one that someone really couldn't waver or eradicate. She'd spent an entire day once to dedicate her time to marking her calendar on significant events of her relationship with Jack. Like their first date and how she had accidentally gotten pizza sauce all over his shirt (and he hadn't cared one bit). Or like their first anniversary, when Jack took her out to a fancy dinner for two.

One more memory stood out in Kim's mind, flashing and flashing and never letting go. Ever since it happened, the blonde couldn't stop thinking about it – the kiss.

:::::::

_They'd been dating for a month when their lips finally touched._

_They'd been on their way to the school dance. It was black-and-white themed, so Kim had taken special effort to find the perfect dress. And she'd found one – a white satin number with geometrical black patterns on it. She'd fallen in love with it the moment she'd laid eyes on it. And while Kim often didn't care about her clothing, she cared now._

_Because she'd be heading to the dance, hand-in-hand with her new boyfriend Jack._

_When Jack came to pick her up, he was stunned. His jaw nearly hit the floor as he watched the blonde beauty descend down the stairs with such grace. Then Kim had stumbled in the raven-black high heels, falling straight into Jack's arms. He caught her and they giggled, actually glad that the cliché, movie-esque moment had been rudely interrupted by reality._

_School was near Kim's house, so they'd opted to walk. Their fingers laced together, they began their stroll towards Seaford High, feeling proud for being such a good-looking couple._

_Then something else had interrupted their evening. A storm._

_It all started with a sudden flash of lightning, the blinding light illuminating the sky with a hot white. The lightning was followed by a clap of thunder – it sounded like the sky was growling menacingly, threatening hell to break loose. Ominous clouds beckoned their way in, and the sky was soon a vast, grey sheet of black clouds. The wind began to howl, rustling the leaves on the trees, making it sound like the trees were agitated. The autumn leaves blew across the gravelly pavement, scattering themselves on the ground. _

_And within several seconds, the worst possible happened. It started raining._

_Fat droplets of water began splattering down on the ground. Without sufficient time to run for shelter before, the happy couple was soon soaked through and dripping wet._

_Not to mention they were no longer happy._

_They dashed across the pavement, caring not to slip and fall on the forming puddles of rainwater, and sought shelter under the park pavilion. The couple watched in dismay as the raindrops fell mercilessly._

_Suddenly, Kim dropped onto the ground and started to cry. _

_Jack knelt down beside her, concern written all over his face as he watched Kim's mascara run._

_She had been wearing mascara?_

_The blonde's make-up had smudged slightly, making it uneven and unsightly. Her beautifully-done-up golden locks, which had been carefully curled and casually tousled, had turned a darker blonde and was plastered to her face. _

_And her dress… her gorgeous dress – the one she had bought specifically for the dance – was soaked. _

"_Kim… please don't cry… why are you crying?"_

"_This night was suppose to be special. It was our first school dance as a couple and I wanted it to be as memorable as possible. Now thanks to sudden rain this night is ruined. Completely _ruined_." Kim buried her face in her knees, hugging them with her arms. She pulled her knees closer to her chest._

_Jack rubbed her back comfortingly, hoping that his girlfriend's tears would cease._

"_Kim… it's okay. I don't need a dance to define we're dating."_

"_But it's our first dance as a couple. Don't you see? It's a huge moment in our relationship."_

_They were enveloped by silence before Jack finally said, "You know what? We'll have our own dance."_

_Kim looked at him curiously. "Our own dance?"_

"_Yes. Now get up. We're about to make some memories."_

_Kim scrambled up to her feet, immediately stripping her feet of the torture devices. Jack observed she'd already gotten a red blister from the high heels._

"_And now we dance."_

_He comfortably put his hands around the blonde's tiny waist. She responded by shifting awkwardly._

"_But Jack, we have no music. Besides, this is just weird. And really cliché. I mean, you see it all the time in the movies. Dancing while soaked by the rain."_

"_Well, I guess we're conforming then. It wouldn't hurt. And about the music, we'll dance to the pitter-patter of the rain. It's actually got a beat to it."_

Rat-a-tat, rat-a-tat.

"_You're right," Kim observed, beaming as she slung her arms around Jack's neck. "Okay, let's dance."_

_And they danced. It came naturally to them as they waltzed around the pavilion. All the thoughts about how stupid they probably looked vanished from Kim's mind. All she could concentrate on was her boyfriend, who really was perfect._

_After a while of dancing, it suddenly dawned upon the couple that the rain had ceased, and what was left of their music was the soft trill of the drizzling rain bouncing off the pavilion roof. Kim made movement to separate, but Jack held her gaze._

_Suddenly, their lips connected. Sparks flew. Electricity surged through their veins._

_It felt so right._

_When they finally separated, they were both tingling from head to toe. Their cheeks were flushed a bright red from the exhilaration of their first ever kiss. They giggled._

_Jack suddenly moved towards a bush of scarlet-red roses. Carefully plucking one out of the bush, he advanced toward his girlfriend before handing it to her in one smooth gesture._

"_For you. To always remember this night," he'd said._

_And Kim never forgot it._

:::::::

Kim sighed as she exited her nostalgic state and went back to reality. That was long gone. And while she still hadn't gotten over the breakup, she would have to move on.

But the blonde couldn't avoid the fact that she still liked Jack – hell no, she loved him. The lingering feelings still caused her to tingle every time she saw him – except she'd never approach him. She'd walk away.

She spun the combination dial before swinging her locker open. As she dumped her books inside, she couldn't help but notice the scarlet-red rose taped on the inside, along with a lavender-scented letter.

_A secret admirer? So I'm not forever alone this Valentine's Day._

Kim gently plucked the rose and letter off the plastic locker. She inhaled the rose's scent deeply, careful not to sink back into the memory of her first kiss with Jack. Suddenly, a thought dawned upon her. But she shook it away almost immediately – roses were such a common thing to give on Valentine's Day. It couldn't have been from him. It could've been from anyone.

Fingering the letter, Kim finally dared to open it. And what she read in that familiar scrawl took her breath away and left her tingling once again.

_I just wanted to say that… I love you. –J.B._

_PS: And I'm not talking about in a platonic way._

Kim's mind immediately set itself on finding the brunet and telling him that she loved him too. The hallway had cleared, with only several students milling around. Not spotting Jack, the blonde grabbed the rose and letter and dashed off to the one place she knew Jack would be.

:::::::

The blonde spotted the brunet seated under the park pavilion, staring wistfully at the icy-blue sky. She immediately raced over, her breaths deep and fast from running so much. But she couldn't help it. This was a big thing.

"Jack! Jack!"

The brunet turned to face her, his expression awkward.

Kim awkwardly lifted the rose and letter up. "I got your note. Really nice and short and straight to the point. That's always kinda been your specialty."

When Kim was met with an awkward shuffle of sneakers, she blurted out, "Me too."

"What?" Jack looked at her incredulously.

"I…I love you too. And I really hope we can get back together – I mean Jack, breaking up with you was extremely stupid. You're anything a girl could wish for. You're kind and compassionate and caring and loyal and –"

The blonde was cut off by a pair of lips meeting hers. Kissing Jack back fiercely, she knew she was where she belonged.

With Jack.

She guessed her Valentine's Day didn't turn out so bad after all.

**So… did you guys like it? I'm actually quite proud of this writing piece. Hopefully you guys like it too. Drop me a review to tell me how you feel about it. :)**

**Once again, have a happy Valentine's day! :) **

**-Sienna**


End file.
